spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Noobs
Transcript (Episode opens around the table) EB: Well, it was a 3 - 0 vote this time around. Monty, you’ve been evicted! Monty: OI! WHY?! I DIDN’T EVEN DO ANYTHING! Sonic: Well sucks to suck then. Monty: OI! (Monty walks out onto the stage) EB: Alright noobs, today you guys are going to design an idea for an app. Pearl: Does it matter what type of app? EB: Nope, not at all! You have one hour, and there is some paper and colored pencils and more crafting materials at your disposal. The requirements are: you must have a logo, you must have a description of the app, and you must have some fun feature. The person with the best app will nominate two people later. Ready? Sonic: N- Steve: GO! (Sonic quickly designs an app) Fred: So I’m making an app called MY LEG! If you’re in an emergency, you just tap the button on the screen and call for help. (Fred trips and breaks his leg) Fred: MY LEG! (Cut to Gary) Gary: Meow, Meow, Meow! (You can’t understand what his app is; cut to Spot) Spot: Ruff, Ruff, Ruff! (You can’t understand what his app is either; cut to Calmstar) Calmstar: Alright, so I’m making a recipe book, but in an app. You just scroll through to the recipe you want to make, and then read it and make it! EB: Alright, 30 minutes left! (Calmstar is working very hard on a logo) Calmstar: Hey GreyBob, could you please pass me the glitter glue? GreyBob: Sure, I don’t need this in my life. Calmstar: What? GreyBob: Nothing. (Calmstar works on his logo; cut to GreyBob) GreyBob: Yeah so my app is about skulls. EB: TIME IS UP! Now Steve and I will judge your apps. Steve: First up, Gary. (Gary shows off his app, Snail Po. Delivery) Gary: Meow! EB: Interesting. Steve: Next up, we have Spot. (Spot shows off his app, Amoeba Nutrients Delivery) Spot: Ruff! EB: Also interesting, but isn’t that the same as Gary’s? Spot: Ruff! Steve: Okay. Next up, we have Pearl! (Pearl comes up) Pearl: So My app is called Fashion Fighters. Basically, you go through the game fighting all kinds of unfashionable monsters! EB: You mean like Steve? OH ROASTED! Steve: Hey, I only own one set of clothes. EB: That’s because you’re poor. Steve: And you just escaped jail. EB: Hey. Anyways, nice work Pearl. Pearl: Thanks! Steve: Next up is Nat. (Nat comes up) Nat: I ran out of time. EB: So you have nothing? Cool! less work for me! Anyways, you have no shot at winning. Nat: Sigh. Steve: Next up is Fred. (Fred comes up grinning) EB: Show me what you got. Fred: *gasp* My Leg! is an app that (One very long explanation later) Steve: That was INCREDIBLE! EB: So many uses! Steve: So practical! EB: Nothing can beat this! Fred: Thanks! Steve: Alright next we have Sonic. Sonic: Eyyyy. (Sonic shows his app, Crayon Doodle) Sonic: Um well I didn’t really get time to plan what the app would be about, but I made a dope logo! EB: That is quite a dope logo. Steve: Yeah, whatever. Next up, we have Calmstar. (Calmstar comes up) Calmstar: My app is called Recipe App. EB: Wow, How original. Calmstar: Yeah! Anyways, you can get cooking recipes here. Steve: Like On Pinterest? Calmstar: Yeah, bu- EB: Shameless rip-off? You suck! (Calmstar runs away crying) Steve: Oh. Next up, GreyBob. (GreyBob comes up) GreyBob: My app is called Depression Meter. It measures your level of depression. EB: That’s it? GreyBob: Yeah. EB: Okay. Steve: Last up, we have Dan. Dan: Way to forget about me. Anyways, My app is a way to order blunts online. EB: Whoa, children watch this show. Dan: And? EB: Alright, Fred wins by a landslide. (At the table) Fred: Well I guess I’m going to nominate Calmstar for being so unoriginal. Calmstar: Hey! (Calmstar throws a book at Fred) Fred: MY LEG! Anyways, my second nomination will be my own old teammate Nat, because he’s a threat. Nah: (wakes up) where am I? Steve: Well readers, vote either Calmstar or Nat out of the game. Category:Episodes Category:2019 Episodes Category:2019 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:2019 Transcripts Category:Evicted!